Increasing interest in maintenance of health through exercise and team sports has led to increasing interest in a variety of sports. Lacrosse is known for health benefits as well as team spirit and has been one of the fastest-growing team sports where for example in 2013, nearly 750,000 players participated in lacrosse on organized teams, being an increase of nearly 25,000 players from the year before.
When not playing with others, solo training in team sports can be difficult to achieve.